


The New Omega

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: Sammy is an eighteen year old Omega and about to meet the people he will be living his life with.The Alpha's he would mate with and, with luck, have children with.Will the pack be friendly towards him?Will he be one of the lucky ones?





	1. The New Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at writing for the Omegaverse. And my first original story. I've put my own slant on the 'rules'. I have a series of stories planned out following my characters over several years.  
> I hope you enjoy it, constructive criticism welcome.  
> This first story includes some world building as Sammy is introduced to his pack and finishes with his first heat in Chapter Two.

As the Beta of the pack Clive always felt as though he was the neutral member, the one who could mediate and calm the others. Of course the Omega was always the best at calming a riled up Alpha but a Beta made a close second. Clive was not threatening, he held no power, to the wider community he was not much more than a commodity to be used, and on occasion abused as necessary. 

Today he was the Thornton pack’s neutral member. The two Alphas were keeping themselves in check, but the scents and emotions were barely contained. And Meg, their usually confident lone female member was herself a little wound up. 

Today they were going to meet their new Omega for the first time. Liam, the much beloved Omega who had been the lynchpin of the pack for many years was gone. They had been allowed six months to mourn his loss; to try to come to terms with his untimely death. But now they were to take delivery of a new young Omega, fresh from the home. The young man would know of no other life than anything he could remember from his brief time with his birth parents and the years spent in the home. 

Clive knew his status as an unthreatening pack member would come to the fore. Clive was more than happy to be used in such a manner. The Thornton pack had welcomed him in a few years before and although he was still essentially state property he had more freedom with his pack than most Beta males. Clive knew he was lucky.

As he sat waiting for the new Omega to be ‘delivered’ Clive surreptitiously observed his pack members.

Daniel Waterman, the Alpha male, the pack leader was stood by the window watching the road he was almost electric with emotion. The six months to mourn for Liam was not enough for the Alpha. Daniel had loved Liam, even outside of Liam’s heats Daniel was a frequent visitor to his room at night. The death of the Omega had hit Daniel hard, he had sunk into a deep depression. Not only had he lost his love he had still not fathered a child, his time was running out. The fear of what would happen to him if he did not father a child in the next few short years weighed on Daniel. He tried to hide it but failed miserably. The new Omega would be his last chance, after which his future was uncertain, none of them, not even Meg, really knew what happened to Alphas who had not fathered a child by their thirty fifth year. Daniel was thirty one, they were all concerned for his future. 

Jamie was trying not to appear too apprehensive, he had begun sat on the sofa next to Clive but had ended up wandering over to the dining table and was busy sorting jigsaw pieces. The fifteen hundred piece puzzle of Durham Cathedral had been foxing the young Alpha male for weeks; a vast bank of trees taking up a third of the picture. Clive knew Jamie found the task of fitting the pieces in place to be calming. Alpha’s needed calm hobbies, they had pent up primeval aggression that needed to be dealt with. When Liam had died Daniel had been the more affected Alpha but Jamie had felt it to. Jamie had fathered three children with Liam, the third child was being carried when Liam had died. 

The death of the Omega had upset the pecking order in the pack. Daniel had been depressed meaning that Meg had been forced to take her place as the leader, not just for official purposes. Jamie was not ready for leadership and as a Beta Clive could never be considered a leader. Meg, who had always allowed Daniel to be the true Alpha had gently and quietly led the men through their grieving process as she had quietly grieved herself. 

Clive had done what he could to help Meg, but he was limited, he had no rights. He generally just had to consider himself lucky to be with a pack and not in a holding centre. Meg was the reason he was there. A pack with a female leader was allowed to pick, to a certain extent, its members. Clive sometimes felt like a rescue dog, picked up from a sanctuary; saved from a life in a small cage. 

Meg was sat with her legs curled up under her on the big soft armchair, her chair. They each had a spot that they sat in. Clive wondered if the new Omega would find his place quickly or struggle to fit in, struggle to find his chair. Liam had always sat next to Daniel on the two seater sofa while James and himself would lounge about on the three seater sofa in front of the television. Meg always sat alone on the armchair. Would the new Omega want to sit with any of them?

Clive was looking forward to meeting the young man; their newest and most important pack member. He remembered well how apprehensive he had been when he had joined them. He also remembered how quickly he had been accepted into the group. He wanted to ensure that the new Omega would settle and be happy. Daniel would act with decorum even if he still had not recovered from losing Liam. Jamie, who they knew would be the first to mate with the new Omega, would be apprehensive but would do what he needed to to put the new male at ease. Meg had already said she would be the one who the young man would have the hardest time adapting to. A female would no doubt be a daunting housemate after the years of being oppressed by women.

Daniel moved away from the window, he glanced across at Jamie when the younger man looked up, ‘I’m OK.’

Jamie nodded, ‘we know this is hard for you and we know you’re still hurting…’

Daniel smiled, ‘we have to move on, don’t we?’

‘It’s what he would have wanted,’ Clive remarked quietly, ‘I know that’s cliched, but he would have.’

Clive watched the haunted look of sorrow cross Daniels face again. He looked down for a few seconds before sighing quietly. He moved off towards the bedroom the new Omega would use. Liam’s old bedroom. Daniel had spent a lot of time in the room, just sitting. Clive knew that LIam’s scent lingered in the room. Soon a new scent would take the place of the previous Omega and Daniel would have to move on if not mentally; physically. 

Jamie returned to his jigsaw, Meg who had watched the brief exchange between the men turned her gaze towards the window and Clive remained neutral.

MMMM

Liam had liked the pale yellow colour on the walls. Daniel had painted it for him. He had realised half way through the decorating that the change of colour was actually for his benefit. When he had joined the pack, Liam was the longest serving member, apart from Meg, and had taken it upon himself to see that the newest Alpha felt at home and at his ease. Within six months Daniel had taken his place as primary Alpha, the older Alpha, Michael, had been retired. The man had gone with good grace and had continued to visit until Liam’s death. They did not see him much now. 

The new colour for the bedroom had been Liam’s idea and as Daniel painted, Liam had wandered about, watching him, chatting to him. Putting him at his ease. 

Now he would have to accept a new, no doubt nervous, Omega. A replacement. Daniel could not blame the young man who would soon be settling into this room. The Omega was as much a part of the system as he was. As Liam had been. Daniel hoped the young man would not be taken from them as suddenly as Liam had been.

‘You sure you’re alright?’

Daniel turned to look at Meg who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching him. Her long black hair swept up in a ponytail. 

‘Yeah...I know I’ve not hidden it well, but Clive’s right. Liam was too kind, he would not want me to continue to mope about. I have to get on with the business…’

Daniel paused again, the business of having babies was what he was going to say. But he was, so far, rather lacking at that. 

‘It will happen,’ said Meg closing the gap between them. 

She slipped her arm around his waist and stood with him looking at the room. Daniel appreciated the closeness. He had missed the contact of a human. When Liam had died he had found it difficult to be near anyone. They had given him space, but as the time for the new Omega’s arrival approached he had made every effort to let his pack back in. He had gradually taken his place as leader again. Meg had quietly returned to her place in the pecking order. Daniel loved her for her ability to step up only when necessary. 

‘Will you paint it for him?’ she asked.

‘If he wants it painted, I will. It might be good for me to do something just for him...it will probably help me. Which is what Liam would want,’ Daniel smiled.

‘I’m sure you will be fine. You’ll make him feel welcome.’

Daniel turned to her, looking at her quizzically, ‘we’ll make him feel welcome?’

‘Let’s face it, he’s fresh out of the box, he’ll be scared of me.’

Daniel could see the worry in her eyes. It was important for the pack that the new Omega felt safe and welcome. Meg was right, the young man was bound to be wary, if not scared of a woman.

‘Let’s make a pact, you and me,’ said Daniel.

Meg looked up at him, curious.

‘I will do my best to accept him without making him feel like he is pushing Liam’s memory out. And you are to not worry about him being scared of you. He will have all of us menfolk to protect him from you so he shouldn’t have a need to worry, I will make that perfectly clear to him.’

Meg laughed, ‘you really are back in charge, aren’t you? You’ve started to sound like the Danny of old...and I’m glad.’

They both looked around as they heard Clive calling them from the sitting room. Their new pack member had arrived. 

MMMM

He had sorted and arranged the pieces to his liking. As he reached out for another piece that was just leafs he realised his hand was shaking slightly. He hated to admit it to himself but he was a nervous Alpha male. When he had joined the pack there was already an established Omega, an established Alpha, it was easy for him to find his place. He was accepted easily. Daniel did not find him a threat so had not felt the need to exert any dominance over him and Liam had helped him overcome his initial nerves with his soothing Omega ways. Daniel often marvelled at how calming an Omega could be. Even the most riled up Alpha could easily be brought back down by an Omega. Unless that Omega was in heat, that was very different. Then it was the Omega who was vulnerable.

Jamie knew that he would take the new Omega first. His rut cycle would be easier to manipulate than Daniels. Jamie would mate with the new male in the next few weeks. The responsibility to see that the young Omega was mated with compassion was paramount to him being impregnated. A nervous Omega was less likely to get pregnant. Although they knew it was unlikely the young man would become pregnant on his first heat with them.

Clive was watching him. Jamie could not help a smile, their Beta male was almost as calming as an Omega and had certainly taken the role with aplomb since Liam had died. 

‘Yes, Clive, I’m bloody terrified,’ he said without looking up.

Clive chuckled, ‘of course you are, it would be wrong for you not to be. You’ve got a responsibility to our young Omega...but you will be fine.’

‘He’s so young though, he’s eighteen, he’s a child.’

‘Yes he’s young, but remember he’ll have already had at least four heats. He’ll know what to expect...but you will get to show him that it can be enjoyable.’

Jamie nodded, he did not know all that went on in the Omega homes, but he did know that the teenage Omega’s were not treated particularly gently during their first heats. The heats were dealt with but nothing more. Jamie hoped he could give the young man the enjoyable sex that he deserved. Omega were, after all, very valuable members of the species and as far as he was concerned should be revered not delivered to a group of strangers when they reached adulthood and expected to procreate with the threat of an unknown future if they failed after a set amount of years. The Alphas and Omega were similar in that respect, both sexes had to have children, before their fertility started to wane. Jamie thought about poor Daniel who was nearing the end of his freedom. If he did not father a child soon they would lose him.

There was so much about the system that none of them, not even Meg knew about. They perhaps knew more than most because of Meg. But due to her outspoken views on male rights she was not party to all the ins and outs of the system. 

‘I think he’s here,’ said Clive as he crossed to the window, before turning to call Meg and Daniel back.

MMMM

‘Now, Samuel,’ said the matron. 

He hated that she called him Samuel, but he could not do anything about it. He looked at the middle aged woman sat next to him in the car. She had been the one who had overseen his last heat, he found it difficult to look at her. She had been in the room most of the time, ‘for his safety’, he had been told. 

The first couple of heats he had been glad to have a woman in the room, he had been scared of the big alpha male, even though the man was only a few years older than him. But the last heat, five months before, had been different, it was the first time he had really understood what was happening to him. And having her in the room had been strange. No, he thought, it had been embarrassing. The Alpha had not minded, he had quite happily stripped off in front of the woman who made no attempt to hide the fact that she was looking at the mans toned body. 

Now Sammy was scared again, he was being put with a pack. He had disliked the home but had always felt relatively safe there. They had all heard the stories from the few Omega that were returned to the home after a failed introduction. Some Omega and Alpha were so incompatible the newest member of the pack would be removed. The Omega who returned were sometime quite traumatised at the treatment they had received. Some Alpha males wanted to show their dominance over the weaker Omega and that dominance was shown by force, violence and often rape. 

‘Samuel, pay attention,’ the matron said, breaking Sammy from his thoughts.

‘You are joining the Thornton pack, they have two Alpha’s, and a Beta. The clan is led by a progressive woman.’

The matron said the word ‘progressive’ with derision. Sammy did not know why, he did not know what a ‘progressive’ woman was. But he did know that women made him anxious. They were all dominating, more so than the Alpha males. They were strong and they were in charge. His only function was to have children. As far as he could tell, Omega served no other purpose. 

The car turned off the main road onto a small estate, the road wound around. Neat houses on either side lined the route. At least his pack lived in a good area, he thought. 

The small town was not very far from the home he had been brought up in, he had been lucky to be able to visit his workplace a few days beforehand, so had already had a taste of the freedom he would now have. When he had been dropped off at the library an Omega in his early thirties had met him and taken him in. Sammy had felt very safe at the library. There were other Omega there and although the librarian was a woman she had only spoken to him briefly before returning to her office. The other Omega had said that she rarely interacted with them. She left them to run the public facing side of the library whilst she did what ever it was that managers did. 

The car slowed to a stop. Sammy looked at the house they had stopped in front of. It was neatly painted, with a tidy front garden. The matron was unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out of the car. Slowly Sammy did the same. He was shaking as he pushed the door closed. He stood staring at the house for a few seconds before he felt the woman give him a slight shove on the shoulder, propelling him towards the house. He took a few faltering steps. The woman walked ahead of him, her ever present clipboard held ready.

Clutching his small suitcase Sammy stood halfway up the path towards the house. The case was not heavy, they were not allowed many possessions. He had saved his small allowance, so had a little money, but not much else. Although now that he was working, and earning his own money he could buy things for himself. He hoped the pack would allow him to buy things for himself. 

Sammy did not know what he should do when he met the pack. They were not taught much about everyday life in the home. They were taught about heats and pregnancies and birth. Everyday life was not important. Keeping the population up was important. Having at least two children was important. 

The matron had reached the door, she turned back to him and gestured for him to hurry up. She had always been impatient. She rang the doorbell and stepped back slightly.

Sammy stood behind her watching the door with trepidation.

MMMM

Clive opened the door. The woman on the other side did not even bother to greet him. Meg shook her head at the blatant disparaging attitude the woman held towards the Beta. it was obvious that Clive was the Beta male, he was several inches shorter than most Alphas and was not as buff as the bigger males became. 

‘I need the Alpha to sign for him,’ said the woman.

Again Meg had to bite her tongue. The poor Omega were treated as commodities. But they were so very important to society. Without them, and the Alpha’s, the race would die out. It angered her that the males were treated in such a way. The role reversal in the sexes was so complete it made her ashamed to even be a human being. 

Daniel took a couple of steps forward. The woman looked him up and down approvingly. Meg rolled her eyes. Since the evolutionary leap women had become the stronger sex, but they had not lost their compassionate side, it seemed to Meg that the non progressive women just trampled their compassion down and tried to be more like the men of a few generations before, when sexism was normal, when women were the oppressed. 

Whatever had caused the shift in sexual power, Meg was sure the way society had arranged itself was not the way it should have been. 

Daniel took the clipboard and signed his name. Meg stepped forward and took the clipboard signing her own name as the official pack leader. 

‘His name is Samuel Wade, his heats have not caused any problems. He has a job at the library, the details are in the emails you should have received.’

Both Daniel and Meg nodded. The woman stepped aside and looked back at the young male stood a couple of feet behind her. She nodded towards the door. He took a couple of steps forward. He looked up at Daniel who was smiling in as friendly a manner as he could, but Meg could see the man was himself a little nervous. Samuel tried to look at her but ended up looking at her shoes instead.

The woman gave Samuel a small shove in the direction of the house before turning and walking back down the road, looking at her clipboard as she went. 

The Omega stood on the step in front of Daniel and Meg, he was shaking, clutching his small suitcase firmly. The three of them did not move for a few seconds. 

Clive stepped forward and moved Meg out of the way, and pushed Daniel back a couple of paces. 

‘Hello, Samuel,’ he said reaching out and gently taking the Omega’s case from him. 

Samuel was a little reluctant to let the case go, but did so, he looked at Clive and blinked a few times. Clive reached out and took Samuel’s hand and led him into the house, the young man followed obediently. 

‘My name’s Clive,’ said the Beta, ‘are you Samuel or Sam?’

‘Sammy,’ said the Omega quietly he was trying to look around the room without making it obvious.

‘Sammy,’ said Clive, ‘you can look around, this is your home now. I know you feel scared, this must be very strange for you, but we are a good pack...I know, I’m a Beta, I’m nothing to most people but Meg took me in and they are kind and lovely people.’

Sammy managed to raise his head and took a proper look around the room.

Clive continued, ‘that’s James, but we call him Jamie.’

Jamie nodded and smiled at Sammy. 

‘This is Daniel, but he gets called Danny. He’s our Primary Alpha, but you probably guessed that. And Meg is our “official” Alpha,’ finished Clive.

He used air quotes when he said ‘official’, causing Sammy to look a little confused. Meg wondered if the Omega had much education in what happened in the real world. Omega were so sheltered in their homes, the poor man probably knew very little of real life. 

‘Would you like to see your room?’ asked Clive.

‘Yes, please,’ said the young man who was still looking around the room but refocused on Clive when he was spoken to. 

Again Clive took the Omega’s hand. The young man followed the Beta obediently. Both Alpha males followed the Omega at a respectful distance. Meg remained where she was knowing the Omega might relax a little without a woman nearby.

MMMM

Clive glanced back at the two Alpha males who were following after them. The two men could not help themselves, Clive knew the subtle Omega scent that Sammy was giving off would be intoxicating to both the men. Biology overruling their sense of reason.

Sammy did not resist when Clive had taken his hand the second time. He allowed himself to be led out of the main room into the kitchen.

‘Obviously this is the kitchen, do you like to cook?’

Sammy shook his head before responding quietly, ‘all the meals were made for us.’

‘Of course they were,’ said Clive as much to himself as to the men around him. ‘Well, Danny is a bit of a kitchen master, I’m sure if you want some lessons he will be more than willing to help you.’

Sammy stood in the centre of the room and looked around.

‘The only rule we have in here is that if you finish it you replace it...or write it on the shopping list. You can have what you want...just don’t touch the mint chocolate, that’s Jamie’s he’s very possessive of it.’

Clive smiled at Sammy conspiratorially.

‘I’m not,’ said Jamie with annoyance, before winking at Sammy who managed a small shy smile back.

Clive glanced at Jamie acknowledging the tiny positive reaction from the nervous Omega.

‘Now, your bedroom, is through here,’ Clive said as he again led Sammy through the house. 

Clive pushed the door open and ushered Sammy into the room. Sammy stopped, looking around, an awestruck expression on his face.

‘Is this really all for me? I’m not to share?’

‘No,’ said Daniel from behind him, ‘this is for you, there’s a bathroom through that door that is yours as well...it’s the biggest room, if you’re comfortable this will be where you have your heats.’

Sammy had gone back to looking at the floor as Daniel had spoken. Clive looked up at Daniel with slight annoyance, Sammy did not need to be thinking about what he might be doing in the room within a minute of walking in.

‘Sorry,’ said Daniel quietly.

‘It’s alright,’ said Sammy, ‘I know what’s expected of me…’

‘Sammy,’ said Clive as he used a finger to gently lift the younger man’s chin, ‘you are the most important member of the pack. And we are all going to look after you. You will not be forced to do anything you don’t want to. Obviously nature will play a part in what you and these two get up to. But you are not a prisoner, you are a member of the pack. You understand that don’t you.’

Sammy nodded slowly.

‘You have a job, don’t you? You’ll be contributing to the pack with your wages. A percentage will go into our bank account. You are a member of the pack, remember that.’

‘I’m working at the library,’ said Sammy glancing at Daniel and Jamie.

‘Do you like books?’ asked Jamie.

Sammy nodded, ‘we weren’t allowed many at the home, only four at a time. We didn’t have much room. I had to share my room with three other Omega. And we shared a bathroom.’

Daniel took a small step forward, ‘would you like some book shelves? Now you’re earning money you can buy some book.’

Sammy looked at the wall of the room as if he was envisioning a bookshelf. Clive could see a smile play across the young males lips.

‘Danny’s a carpenter, he could make you some shelves.’

Sammy looked at Daniel, making full eye contact for the first time, ‘I’d like that, please.’

Daniel nodded with a smile, ‘I’ll sort that out over the next couple of days,’ he said.

Jamie slid a hand around Daniel’s arm, ‘why don’t we leave Sammy to settle in and unpack. We’ll be out there if you need us.’

Clive smiled at the two Alpha’s as they left. Jamie was slightly leading Daniel who seemed to have been more affected by the new Omega scent than the other Alpha. He turned to Sammy who was watching them go.

‘They are good men,’ he said, ‘they will not hurt you.’

Sammy nodded slowly, ‘it’s all a lot to take in,’ he said quietly, looking at the space the two men had been stood in.

‘I know, but you can take your time. All we want is for you to be happy and comfortable.’

MMMM

Jamie and Daniel emerged from the Omega’s room and wandered into the kitchen. Meg was bustling around with salad vegetables. Without a word Daniel took over the food preparations whilst Meg found herself another job of emptying the dishwasher. 

Jamie sat himself at one of the stools by the breakfast bar. He watched his friends for a few seconds. 

‘Why is Sammy so wary of you?’ he asked looking at Meg, ‘you’re not the first woman he’s met.’

Meg looked up from the cutlery drawer and smiled, ‘but all the woman he’s known up to now have been controlling him. They will have taken him from his birth pack, they will have put him in a home. They will have taken charge of his first few heat, and been in the room with him when it happened. And a woman brought him here...left him with a bunch of strangers…all the woman he has known have been in charge of him. He’s probably scared of me...’

Daniel stopped cutting and reached his arm around Meg, pulling her in for a hug.

‘But you are none of those things,’ he said, kissing the top of her head. ‘And he will come around, we’ll talk to him. He’s already comfortable with Clive.’

‘Clive’s a Beta, he poses no threat, he’s not much stronger than an Omega and even Sammy will know that the Beta have few rights.’

Jamie glanced back at the room where their new Omega and Clive were. He sighed. 

‘Poor lads very young, I hope he settles quickly. I can’t imagine what it must be like for him...when he said he knew what was expected of him I felt awful.’

‘It’s drummed into them in the home, they must procreate, that is their purpose.’

‘And you get to take the important step of showing him that a heat is not the clinical near assault he will have endured in the home,’ said Daniel, ‘you have an important job...you get to set the standard.’

Jamie looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. He knew the next few weeks would be very important for the pack and he had an important part to play. If the Omega’s first heat with them did not go well it would cause friction and possibly lead to the young man being taken away. Not only did Jamie not want the pack to be split up, he also did not want Sammy to be taken. The young Omega had already had enough trauma in his life. Despite their importance Omega were not treated well. Jamie believed they should be revered, not incarcerated from a young age. Even if that incarceration was for their own protection.

‘You’ll be fine,’ continued Daniel with a wink when Jamie was able to look at his Alpha again. 

Daniel was trying to put him at his ease. The Alpha was doing his job, keeping the pack together. Jamie did not envy Daniel, the man only had a few years to have a child of his own or he would be taken from them. He had once seen a forced removal of an Alpha. In that instance it had been a violent affair. The Alpha had been unaccepting and fought the woman who had gone to get him. The man had been shot with a tranquilizer and bound and gagged before being dragged away. The incident had left the pack traumatised. Jamie knew that if he had to go Daniel would go with humility and grace. It would be horrible. Jamie hoped that this new Omega would give Daniel the child he needed.

MMMM

Sammy glanced across at Clive, he had never met a Beta before. He knew they were rare, and that they had even less rights than the Omega and Alpha males did. They were used by the women as standins when an Omega was not available for an Alpha in rut. The Beta were kept tightly controlled, they were all called upon to perform Omega duties and on rare occasions they were needed to act as an Alpha. The hermaphrodite like physiology made them useful, but only to act as a placebo. Beta males were infertile, they could neither carry a child or impregnate an Omega. 

But Beta males could use their non threatening status for good. Sammy realised Clive had done just that when he had entered the house. He had acted protectively towards him, Clive had corralled the two Alpha males, kept them a little distance away from him and allowed him space to get used to the sudden change in his circumstances. 

‘When I go into heat,’ he asked looking back at the contents of his small suitcase, ‘will the woman decide what happens?’

Clive smiled sadly, ‘Sammy,’ he said, ‘Meg is no more in charge or you than any of the rest of us are. Meg is not like the women you’ve known up to now.’

‘The Matron said she was a ‘progressive’ woman, I don’t know what that means,’ said Sammy recalling the car journey earlier.

‘She campaigns for male rights. She tries to get more equality for us.’

Sammy frowned, ‘but the women are in charge.’

‘You know that wasn’t always the case,’ said Clive.

Sammy could not hide the confusion on his face.

‘Of course you don’t, they don’t educate you properly. When you start buying books, the first thing you are going to buy is a proper history book.’

Sammy looked at the wall again thinking about all the books he wanted to buy. He was looking forward to the freedom he was beginning to understand he now had.

Clive continued, ‘the way the sexes are is due to a big evolutionary leap a few decades ago. It happened very quickly. Scientists are still trying to work out why. Almost overnight the women, who used to be the child bearers became infertile.’

Sammy gasped, ‘women used to have babies?’

‘Yes,’ said Clive, ‘and with a roughly fifty, fifty split between men and women there was not the worry about the species dying out.’

Sammy looked stunned, with only Omega males able to bare children it was the duty of the males to ensure the continuation of the species. 

‘Now that only thirty percent of males are Omega, and capable of child bearing, the species is in constant danger. One of the theories for the evolutionary leap was that the planet was overpopulated.’

Sammy pulled his clothes from the suitcase and lay them on the bed, he spent a few minutes slowly putting his few belongings away, drawing out the time before he would have to speak again. He knew Clive was watching him. The new information, the realisation of just how important he was to society was a bit of a shock. He knew it was his duty to have children, but now he realised why it was so very important. 

‘Will you help me to pick up some history books?’ he asked.

Clive smiled, ‘of course.’

‘And...I’d like to talk to...Meg, but I don’t really want to be on my own with her...not yet…’

‘I’m sure she will not mind us both talking to her, she really is lovely.’

Sammy nodded, ‘thank you.’

MMMM

Daniel was always an early riser. He liked to make the most of the natural light. He preferred it when he worked. And as he intended to make a start on the book shelves for the new Omega he wanted to make the most of the day.

Sammy, he thought, not the new Omega, he had to get used to using the man’s name. The young man had continued to be shy around them all, but had joined them for lunch and dinner. Although he stayed close to Clive most of the time. It had not surprised them when he had asked if it was alright for him to turn in early. 

Clive had pointed out to him that he did not have to ask to go to bed. Sammy had managed a smile at the remark before bidding them all a good night. He had managed to make eye contact with both himself and Jamie, but not Meg. 

Once he had gone Clive had told them that he was curious about Meg and the history that was not taught to the Omega in the homes. Meg had looked a little relieved that Clive had at least made some headway in getting the shy young man to accept her as unthreatening. 

Daniel knew that Jamie would probably sleep in, enjoying the time off they had been given to allow Sammy to settle in. But Meg and Clive would be up and about soon enough. He wanted to cook them all a good hearty breakfast. They did not often all have time off together so it would be wrong not to make the most of it. 

A movement in the doorway caught his eye. Sammy was watching him. He looked hesitant, unsure what to do.

‘Come in, have a seat there,’ said Daniel, trying to be as calm and unthreatening as he could manage.

Sammy tentatively crossed to the breakfast bar, he pulled out one of the stalls and climbed up. The seat a little high for his short stature.

‘Orange or apple?’ asked Daniel nodding towards the boxes of juice on the countertop.

‘Apple, please,’ replied Sammy.

Daniel reached across to the box and a glass, he put both in front of Sammy. Who looked up at him for a moment before reaching out and taking the box of juice to pour himself a glass. Daniel put a second glass in front of Sammy, who understood and poured again.

‘Thank you,’ said Daniel with a smile.

‘It’s all very different,’ said Sammy after a few moments silence. 

Daniel had gone back to watching the eggs and bacon in the frying pan, he looked up at Sammy.

‘I expect it is. The homes the Alpha’s go to are very regimented, I think because we are stronger and find it difficult to control ourselves when we first start to rut they have to keep us disciplined. I found it quite a shock as well. I know Jamie did.’

Sammy sipped at his apple juice looking around the room for a few seconds. 

‘Don’t tell him, but I know that Jamie is a bit nervous about your first heat together,’ said Daniel, wanting to help to put the young man at ease.

‘Why would he be nervous? And wouldn’t it be you that I have my first heat with?’

Daniel shook his head, ‘no, Jamie will be easier to change. You know that Alpha’s rut once a year, that we synch up with our Omega’s?’

‘I thought I would synch up with you?’

‘Oh, no,’ said Daniel with a smile, ‘you may be small, my little Omega, but your power is mighty…’

Sammy looked a little confused.

‘You’re scents and hormones and things...I don’t really understand the science of it,’ stated Daniel, ‘you manipulate us. The strong Alpha...he cannot help himself around an Omega...you saw the way we followed you around like puppy dogs yesterday.’

Sammy smiled slightly, ‘Clive said that you couldn’t help yourselves.’

‘To a certain extent, we can’t, it’s biology. After the first few ruts we can control it though, so don’t worry. We’re both very respectful of our Omega. You are, after all, the most important member of the pack.’

Daniel collected some cutlery and plates, he pushed them across the countertop to Sammy before pointing at the table. Sammy nodded and jumped down from the stool before carefully carrying the items to the table and setting it ready for breakfast.

‘Is it OK for me to go into your room later to measure for the shelves? I’ve got some good sized offcuts in my workshop that will do the job.’

‘Why do you need my permission?’

‘I don’t suppose anyone asked you for permission for anything in the home did they?’ said Daniel with a shake of his head. ‘Our privacy is very important to us. Our bedrooms are private.’

Sammy looked surprised, ‘there are a lot a things that are very different here.’

‘For the better I hope?’

Sammy nodded enthusiastically.

‘I wanted to ask…’ started Sammy

Daniel looked across to Sammy as he paused.

‘There’s a scent in my room...it’s another Omega...was it the last one that lived here?’

MMMM

Sammy paused in his work of lying the knives and forks around the table he realised the mood in the room had changed. Daniel was looking down. He slowly moved the frying pan from the heat of the hob before turning his back on Sammy.

‘Did I say something wrong?’ asked Sammy, worried that he had broken a rule.

Daniel’s shoulders heaved slightly. Sammy realised the Alpha was struggling not to cry. Something within him made him want to comfort the man who was clearly upset. Tentatively he walked around the breakfast bar and approached Daniel. He gently lay his hand on the larger man’s fist which was clutching the edge of the countertop.

‘The previous Omega, Liam, he was...he died…’ said Daniel slowly.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Sammy, unsure what he should say.

‘We were close...he was...mine I suppose.’

Sammy did not really understand what Daniel meant. He knew that they all belonged to a pack but he did not think that the Omega were ‘owned’ anymore than any other male member of the race.

‘Most packs have two Alpha’s and one Omega,’ said Daniel, who had managed to look at Sammy. 

Sammy nodded watching as Daniel blinked back tears. 

‘But generally one of the Alpha’s will be closer to the Omega than the other. A hang up to the old times I think. Most humans were...monogamous...they mated with one person for life.’

Sammy found the concept difficult to understand, he realised he really needed to learn the history of his own people. The history he had not been taught in the home.

‘I know there are other cultures who don’t find it odd to have more than one partner, but we never really got away from it. And Liam and I, when we bonded it was...special.’

Sammy rubbed his fingers over Daniels wrist. Daniel turned to face Sammy and rested his other hand over the Omega’s. Sammy wondered what had happened to Liam, but did not want to ask. He did not wish to upset the Alpha any more. Sammy wanted to be a good Omega for this man who seemed gentle, despite his size. He had felt quite intimidated by the two Alpha’s the day before, but already he realised they were not to be feared. He realised that he was lucky, he had been put with an accepting and friendly pack.

‘But,’ continued Daniel with a sad sigh, ‘now he’s gone...and I’ve not got long either.’

Now Sammy was very confused, ‘how do you mean?’

‘I’ve not had any children, I’ve only got four more ruts and they’ll take me away…’

Sammy knew that the Alpha’s were expected to have at least one child during their fertile years, he had never really thought about what would happen if they did not. He knew that Omega who did not have children were taken away when they reached thirty. It was something that was not really a worry for Sammy yet. But now he wondered if he should worry about it. Daniel was clearly worried about his future.

‘You didn’t have children with Liam? Even though you were special together?’

Daniel shook his head, ‘no, Liam and Jamie had children and the previous Alpha, Michael, he had a child with Liam...just not me.’

‘We will,’ said Sammy trying to sound positive for Daniel’s sake. 

Daniel smiled, ‘we can try, but I am passed my peak for fertility.’

Sammy hoped that he had made the Alpha feel a little better after he had managed to upset him. 

MMMM

It had been a group decision some years before to buy a round table. Liam and Michael had laughed at the thought of them all being equals, with no one sat at the ‘head’ of the table. Meg had allowed them their fun, she liked to let the Alpha male be in charge. Society saw her, the female as the leader of the pack, but she did not. As far as she was concerned they should all be treated equally. And generally she allowed the men to make the decisions, she only really stepped in when the law forced her to. She had to sign papers and was always the one to inform the authorities when Liam had had become pregnant. 

Now both Liam and Michael were gone and Daniel had stepped up to first Alpha status with little fuss. She liked both her Alpha’s, they were hers after all. As a woman supposedly leading the pack she effectively owned the men, but they knew she did not think of them as her property. Thiers was typical of the other packs with progressive women leaders. Meg just wished that more women would realise that the inequality between the sexes was wrong. Particularly when, other than their strength and greater intelligence, the women did not really offer anything to the species anymore. 

Sammy and Daniel had been in the kitchen talking quietly when she had arrived shortly followed by Clive, who took the seat next to her. They watched Sammy and Daniel serve up the breakfast. Clive nudged her and smiled.

‘He seems to be settling in,’ the Beta said quietly.

Meg nodded, ‘just got to get him less fearful of me and a we will be there.’

‘Give him time, he’s already asking questions.’

Clive pulled out the chair next to him for Sammy as he laid the last two plates down. Meg watched the young man glance at her before looking away. She hid a smile when Sammy jumped slightly at the shout Daniel gave to Jamie who was still in his room. They only had to wait for a couple of minutes before the Alpha shuffled into the room, still in his pyjamas.

‘You could have made an effort for Sammy,’ scolded Clive.

Sammy was looking at Jamie with interest, the Alpha’s pyjama top was undone revealing the man’s toned body. It was Meg’s turn to nudge Clive and point out the obvious attraction Sammy had for the older man.

Jamie pulled a face at Clive before pulling out a chair and sitting down.

‘When you work shifts, my friend,’ he said sarcastically, ‘you learn to enjoy the rarity that is a lie in.’

‘I’m not allowed to work,’ pointed out the Beta, ‘I’m at your beck and call.’

‘Well…’ said Jamie, ‘you shouldn’t be so bloody useless then should you.’

Sammy looked shocked at the exchange. Meg smiled.

‘It’s alright Sammy,’ she said, ‘neither of them mean it. They spend hours insulting each other sometimes, you’ll get used to it.’

Sammy glanced at her, making eye contact for a few seconds before looking away.

Jamie helped himself to some toast before speaking again, ‘Sammy, would you like me to show you the way to the library from here? It’s not far and it’s quite a pleasant walk.’

Sammy nodded before glancing at Meg again, ‘perhaps you could come with us?’ he asked. 

Meg could not hide the smile, ‘I’d be delighted Sammy. Perhaps we could also go to the high street and get you some more clothes?’

Sammy thought for a moment before nodding, ‘I’d like that, thank you.’

Jamie nodded to Meg with a smile. It was a small step, but for Sammy to want to be with both an Alpha and a woman was a good start. The shy young man was going to fit in well, she was sure of it.

MMMM

The next few days involved a lot of new experiences for Sammy. He gradually found it easier to talk to the rest of the pack. His pack. They were all kind to him and wanted him to feel safe and happy. Which he quickly found he did. 

Meg was indeed as lovely as the other males in the pack had said she was. She helped him to pick out clothing and introduced him to foods at the market that he had never seen before. Daniel put up his book shelves and surprised him with several history books to start his collection. Jamie had taken him around the local area showing him the sights and pointing out a few places that he should not go alone. And Clive, he had spent time talking to Sammy, telling him what life was really like, it had been an eye opener for Sammy. 

He thought back to the years in the home where all that they were really taught was basic life skills and how to deal with heats and pregnancy. Sammy realised that as far as the women in the home were concerned Omega were merely the vessels that continued the species. It was not until his placement with his pack that he realised that there was more to life. That he could actually live a life. Procreation was, of course, a very important part of his life but there were other things he could do.

The week went quickly. All too soon he was getting ready for his first full day’s work at the library. Jamie walked with him, wanting to see him safely through the journey. Sammy had noticed that Jamie was more attentive to him than Daniel was and wondered if it was due to his upcoming heat? He was gradually coming to understand more about the biology of each sex. Clive was a wealth of information, putting his mind at ease frequently. 

Sammy knew that he was going into heat, he could feel it, even though it was a couple of weeks off. He was apprehensive about it but at the same time intrigued as to how it would be different. 

‘Will you be alright to walk home on your own?’ asked Jamie as they reached the library.

Sammy nodded, ‘I won’t go down any of the forbidden road,’ he said with a grin.

Jamie smiled, ‘see that you don’t.’

The pack had made it clear that although they wanted him to feel free to come and go as he pleased they would not be happy if he put himself in danger. Which he understood. He, as the Omega, was very important to the pack. They wanted to protect him. He, in turn, did not want to let them down. A feeling, that Clive had explained, was down to biology again. The Omega wanted to please his pack.

Sammy took a deep breath and walked through the doors to the library. Luke, the older Omega who had looked after him during his previous visit was waiting for him.

‘How are you settling in with the pack?’ he asked.

‘They’re all very good to me. Even Meg. I’ve not known a woman like her before.’

‘Meg’s great, there’s a group of women who campaign for more rights for males. And they get results. Small ones but everything helps,’ said Luke as he led Sammy in to the staff room.

Another Omega was sat in the small room. He was staring off into the distance, his eyes red. Sammy could tell the male was upset and had been crying. He wanted to comfort the man.

‘Paul,’ said Luke, ‘this is Sammy. He’s just joined the Thornton pack.’

Paul looked up and managed a smile, ‘they’re good people.’

Sammy glanced at Luke, unsure what to say or do.

Paul continued, ‘sorry, Sammy. My pack is not so good. My Alpha, he...he is not a good man. He wants to dominate, wants to exert power.’

Paul shook his head sadly before rising from his chair and walking from the room.

‘Not all packs are harmonious,’ said Luke, ‘Paul’s having a tough time. He’d like a move...but it’s not up to him. Karl, the Alpha there, is very dominating, I think he might be assaulting Paul but he won’t talk about it.’

Sammy was shocked. He knew that some males did not fit into packs and were moved, so he was surprised that Paul was being forced to remain where he was.

‘The authorities don’t see a problem with Paul’s treatment, so they won’t move him.’

‘I’m glad I’ve got a good pack,’ said Sammy quietly.

Luke nodded, ‘most packs are fine…’

‘But some are not,’ remarked Sammy sadly.

MMMM

‘What we’re trying to do now,’ said Meg as she put her coffee cup down, ‘is to get young Omega better educated. I’m sure you’ll agree, Sammy, you were woefully unprepared for life outside of the home?’

Sammy nodded, ‘I’m finding out things everyday. If I knew more about life I could have been better prepared for my move here. I would have understood it more.’

Clive was watching the young Omega carefully over the rim of his cup as he took a swig of tea. Sammy was struggling to sit still, he was fidgeting constantly, as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin. 

Their new Omega was showing early signs of his heat. Sammy looked at him, his face reddening as he did so. The young male obviously wanted to avoid the subject.

‘If you can think of things that would have helped you in the home. We could try to make life better for the boys still there,’ said Meg who did not seem to have noticed how uncomfortable Sammy was.

‘It’s biology, Sammy, you can’t help it,’ said Clive with a smile.

Meg looked at Clive for a moment, not understanding what he meant. Clive looked at the Omega pointedly. Meg followed his gaze, then nodded as realisation dawned on her.

‘I know but I still don’t like it,’ replied the young male.

Meg rested her hand over Sammy’s, ‘you’ll be fine. Jamie will look after you.’

Sammy nodded but still looked worried.

‘You’ve got another couple of days,’ said Clive, ‘you can spend your time preparing. It’s not like in the home, you will be in charge of it. Not some woman dictating the moment you can have sex. No offence Meg.’

‘None taken,’ replied Meg, ‘Clive’s right, I won’t have anything to do with it.’

‘What if I don’t get pregnant?’

Clive sighed, ‘then you try again in six months time. You’re young, you’ve not even hit peak fertility yet.’

Sammy looked a little placated. Clive knew they had an interesting couple of weeks ahead of them. 

MMMM

Jamie paced up and down the workshop. Daniel sat back from the list he was making and sighed. 

‘It’s not like it’s your first rut,’ he said.

Jamie paused for a few seconds before continuing to pace.

‘But he’s so young, I’ve never been with a virgin, I’ve only been with Liam…’

Jamie paused, he glanced at Daniel.

‘Sorry,’ he said.

Daniel shook his head, ‘it’s alright mate,’ he said, ‘I’m not as bad as I was. Much as I thought I would struggle to get used to a new Omega I’ve grown quite fond of little Sammy already.’

Daniel watched the agitated Alpha as he started to pace up and down again. Jamie was exhibiting the signs of his rut, synching up with Sammy who was himself getting more agitated and uncomfortable by the hour. They guessed that Sammy would go into full heat later on that day. Daniel had steered Jamie out of the house and across the garden to his workshop half an hour before. The combined scents of the Omega and Alpha had started to affect him and he did not want to cause Sammy any further anxiety.

Clive had told them that Sammy was hiding how nervous and perhaps scared he was. They knew that the first heat with a pack was a big moment for an Omega. His previous heats would have been sterile and awkward. Sammy would not know that sex was something that was meant to be enjoyed. It was necessary, but it was also a pleasant thing. 

‘Go to work, we’ll call you when it’s time. Just try not to scare the lad when you go to him.’

Jamie nodded, ‘it’s difficult, he smells so good. I honestly think I could just go in there right now and pin him down and fuck him. God I hate it. Why are we like this? It’s so cruel.’

Daniel knew what Jamie meant, the urge to have sex when the Omega went into heat was high. They needed to have sex, the Omega needed them to have sex. Without the Alpha’s knot they would become very ill. The evolutionary leap of a few decades ago had not been kind to the species. 

‘Look, Jamie,’ said Daniel rising from his chair and moving to stand in front of the other Alpha, ‘in a few months time you are going to have to keep me calm, tell me to go easy on him. It’s biology, we can’t help it. We can manage it to a certain extent, but no one is going to judge you. Sammy knows what is going to happen, you just need to give him the best heat, show him it’s a good thing. Look after our little Omega.’

‘Our little Omega,’ chuckled Jamie, ‘does he know you’ve started calling him that?’

Daniel smiled, ‘no. But he is our little Omega and we owe him.’

MMMM 

Sammy watched Jamie walk down the driveway and off towards his work. He looked very handsome in his uniform. The shirt was quite tight, showing off his toned muscles. Sammy sighed, knowing it would only be a few hours before the man mated with him. Because that was what they were going to do, the dominant Alpha was going to mate with the submissive Omega. Sammy would not be able to help himself. He had to be mated, had to receive the Alpha’s knot. It was biology as Clive had told him frequently.

‘How are you feeling?’ asked Clive from behind him.

‘Hot, my clothes hurt,’ replied Sammy, knowing he could be honest with the Beta male. 

Clive had been around for him since he arrived, Sammy trusted Clive.

‘You’re not far off, are you. He only works a few minutes away, he can be back very quickly when you’re ready for him. And remember that you dictate that. He wants to be with you, but you decide when it happens now. You set the pace, at least to start with. Once you’ve been together...and bonded, you’ll be in tune with each other.’

Sammy looked away, a flush of embarrassment adding to his already heated feelings. 

‘Will it hurt?’

‘What?’

‘Bonding,’ said Sammy, ‘they never really told us what it would feel like, I know he’ll bite me, on the back of my neck, but that’s all.’

‘I don’t believe it hurts, it will be intense, I’m sure, but it’s meant to be a good thing.’

‘The first time,’ said Sammy quietly, ‘when the Alpha knotted me it really hurt, I cried.’

‘This will be different,’ said Clive, wishing he could take the fear away from the apprehensive young man, ‘Jamie won’t hurt you. Yes, it is likely to be uncomfortable to start with, but it won’t hurt.’

Sammy nodded with a shaky sigh.

‘Why don’t you go and get your room set up how you want it. You’re both going to be in there for a while.’

The first four heats he had experiences had been in a special room with an observational window, he had not been alone with the Alpha. It had been a job to the Alpha male, he had sex, he knotted and then he just lay there. Sammy had no idea what Jamie would do to make the experience good. They had told him several times that he should enjoy his heats, but Sammy could not see how the uncomfortable act could ever be good.

He slowly walked to his room, now that it was nearly time he could feel the fear creeping into him. He knew he had no choice, he had to mate. But that did not stop him from worrying.

MMMM


	2. Bonding

Daniel had given up on his list of materials. He had contemplated going out, he had some potential clients to visit, but he had already told them that they were welcoming a new Omega and he might not get out to them for a few weeks. But he did not want to leave Sammy unprotected. Despite it not being him who would share the young man’s heat he still felt a need, an urge to protect him. Sammy was vulnerable and although it was unlikely to happen, other Alphas could try to have sex with him. 

He had heard about Omega’s being gang-raped in some of the less salubrious neighbourhoods. Groups of Alpha’s would prey on the weaker packs, taking out the Alpha and having their fun with the Omega. Although he knew that would not happen in his town, it did not stop Daniel from wanting to be near his Omega and protecting him. 

When he realised he was being watched he knew he was too distracted to work. So caught up in Sammy’s scent Daniel had not even noticed Clive enter the workshop. The Beta was stood by the door a slight look of worry on his face.

‘I know it’s not strictly protocol, but if you want, I’ll go to bed with you. It might take the edge off for you.’

Daniel looked at Clive for a moment, a feeling of warmth for the man welled in him. The Beta male had just shyly offered to give himself to the Alpha to sate his urges. Clive was offering to sacrifice himself to make him feel better.

‘Thank you, Clive, but I’ve got through this before and I will again. I think it’s a bit harder because it's a new scent. I’m a bit mixed up because it’s not Liam in there.’

Clive moved around to stand beside Daniel, the Beta males had a scent of their own, but it served no purpose and only really became apparent when they were fearful or worked up. Daniel could tell the Beta was worried. Which was unusual.

‘You’ve become quite fond of him, haven’t you,’ said Daniel, realising that taking his mind off his own urges might help him.

Clive nodded before hopping up to sit on the large table, his feet swinging below him. Daniel rested his hand on the Beta’s knee stilling him.

‘We’ll be gentle with him, don’t worry. I’ve had a word with Jamie, he’s a good man, he’ll look after Sammy.’

The door opened again, Meg appeared.

‘I wondered where my men were hiding,’ she said with an affectionate smile, ‘getting a bit intense in there is it?’

Clive nodded, ‘even I’m struggling. Poor kid, he’s scared. I wish they treated them better in the homes. He shouldn’t be this worried.’

Meg nodded her agreement, ‘we’re working on it. I wish we could get changes pushed through quicker, but they throw up so much red tape.’

Clive shuffled off the table and turned to the door, ‘I’ll go and keep an eye on him. We need to be there for when he wants us to make the call to Jamie.’

Daniel watched the smaller man leave before turning to Meg.

‘Do you think I’ll have a child with him when it’s my turn?’

Meg looked a little shocked. It was not often that Daniel was so honest about his fear of never fathering a child. 

‘Of course, you will, there’s still time.’

‘I’ve been meaning to say to you...I’ve been meaning to say it for a while now...I know you don’t agree with the Alpha’s being taken away when they don’t have children. But, when it happens,’ he paused before correcting himself, ‘if...it happens. I’ll go quietly, I won’t hold it against you, I know you won’t be able to stop it happening.’

Meg sniffed, he saw the tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in tightly. He snaked his arms around her waist. They remained locked in the embrace for a few moments.

‘Let’s not talk like that yet,’ she said with a sad smile, ‘there is still time.’

‘Not much, I’ve only got four more ruts. It will go quickly. I’m past my prime already.’

‘Shh…’ Meg said as she pulled him back towards her, ‘let’s wait and see.’

MMMM

Sammy sat on his bed. He had changed the sheets that morning, wanting everything clean. It was a strange urge. He guessed he was nesting as Clive had called it. Getting ready to welcome his mate. When both the Alpha’s had left the house he had felt a little calmer, although he had not liked watching Jamie go off to work.

The man was attractive, ever since the first morning when he had appeared at breakfast half dressed Sammy had found himself stealing looks at Jamie. He wondered if that was another side effect of the heat. 

His clothes were itchy, he started to peel them off, folding them neatly and putting them on the chair by the wardrobe. Once down to his boxers he sat back on the bed. He had an urge to touch himself. The home had discouraged the Omega from touching themselves. He had been allowed to when he was in heat, it helped to relieve the fear when the Alpha had pushed into him. 

He looked down at his boxers. His small cock was hard, tenting the fabric. After a look at the door and remembering that the pack would always knock before entering a bedroom, Sammy pushed his boxers down to his thighs. 

Wrapping his hand around his hard cock felt good. He immediately felt a relief rush through him. He moved his hand up and down building momentum. It did not take him much effort to come. He was breathing fast but felt so much better. 

Grabbing a few tissues he cleaned himself up and realised he should probably be more prepared for the mess he would inevitably make. Jamie’s come would be inside him, although he knew some would seep out, he felt embarrassed just thinking about the logistics of what was going to happen. 

For the next few minutes, he forced himself to think practically. He prepared a few cloths to clean them both up in between mating. Before he had needed to mate two or three times during his heats, but he knew that it would probably be more when he bonded. 

He opened his door and looked out, he could not smell any of the pack. After slipping on his dressing gown he walked through to the kitchen and filled a couple of bottle with water for Jamie and himself. Someone had left a packet of energy gels and bars on the countertop, probably ready for him and Jamie. Taking them as well he went back to his room, putting the snacks and water on the desk by the window. He also collected two fresh bath towels. He was not going to send Jamie out to use one of the other bathrooms if the Alpha wanted to shower. He guessed that was why his room was the only one with en-suite facilities. The shower room was small but it was perfect for a couple dealing with a heat.

The room looked right now, he carefully looked around wondering if there was anything else he should do. No, his nest was ready, he thought with a smile. He just had to calm his own nerves. 

The need to mate was rising in him. 

He heard the back door open and close. Sammy went back out to the kitchen.

Clive was settling himself at the breakfast bar with a book in front of him and a cup of tea brewing.

‘Did you get the energy bars I left out?’ he asked as Sammy walked up to him.

‘Thank you, yes...I think I’m ready...for Jamie...I feel...I feel…’

Clive smiled at him, ‘I know...well I don’t know but I understand. I’ll give him a call. He’ll be here soon.’

Sammy turned back to his room as Clive picked up his phone to call the Alpha.

MMMM

Some special Alpha sense had brought Daniel back into the house a couple of minutes before Jamie walked through the front door. Clive was glad. He doubted even with Meg’s help he would have been able to control the man. 

Daniel had been forced to bodily grab Jamie and push him against the wall. The Alpha was so desperate to get at the Omega he was practically growling. 

‘Calm down,’ said Daniel quietly, ‘he’s nervous enough without you sending out all sorts of terrifying scents.’

Jamie struggled for a few seconds, his breathing fast. He could probably have pushed Daniel off him but did not. Clive guessed the man knew that what he had wanted to do was wrong. He had started to walk straight towards Sammy’s room when Daniel had grabbed him. Jamie was going to rush in and fuck the unfortunate Omega, his primal urges taking over what little reason the rutting Alpha had left.

‘You cannot go in there like this. Take a breath, Jamie. You can do this, you’ve done it before.’

Clive and Meg had positioned themselves as a last line of defence for poor Sammy who must have felt the arrival of the Alpha. It would have been a massive burst of Alpha scents. 

It took him several minutes but Jamie managed to calm himself. Daniel gradually loosened his grip on the man as Jamie nodded that he was in control of himself again.

‘Sorry,’ he said, the embarrassment obvious for them all to see.

‘Go and shower,’ said Meg, ‘we’ve left a snack for you in the kitchen, eat that before you go to him. You’ll need the energy and a little bit longer to calm yourself will probably be better for you both.’

‘Thank you,’ Jamie managed to say as Daniel gently guided him towards his bedroom. 

MMMM

He felt so embarrassed. He knew he could not help himself, it was a natural urge. The Omega was in heat and he needed to be mated. But if Daniel had not caught hold of him and reminded him that the eighteen-year-old would have been in his room no doubt terrified of the scents he was giving off he probably would have burst into the room and pinned the poor man down. Sammy would not have been able to fight him off. Omega were small anyway, but when they were in heat they were also easy to manipulate. They needed to mate and would submit without a fight even if they knew what was happening to them was wrong. That was what made lone Omega so vulnerable when they were close to their heats. They could be attacked and raped with ease by Alpha males. Most Alpha’s were loyal to the Omega they were bonded with but there were still a few males who acted in a more feral manner than the others.

Jamie took the plate of food from the kitchen to his room. He ate quickly before going to the bathroom. He stripped off and looked at himself in the mirror for a second. He towered over poor Sammy. Liam had been a little taller but not much. Jamie had to remind himself just how young Sammy was. And this was to be his first heat outside of the home. Jamie owed it to the young man to help him enjoy his heat. If his first heat was a fraught affair it would make all that followed something to be feared. Jamie did not want that for the Omega. He would be gentle and calm. He would let Sammy lead as much as possible. He knew the Omega would want to please him, it was in their nature, but Jamie wanted to please the Omega as well. 

He wondered as he washed if Sammy would become his Omega. He would be the first to bond with him after all. He had loved Liam but the man clearly belonged to Daniel, they were a couple. Jamie was never shunned if he wanted contact with Liam but Daniel was the one that got the extra attention. Jamie had not minded, they were a close pack and it all worked well, harmoniously. But if Sammy chose to have him as his main Alpha would it cause friction between him and Daniel? Somehow he doubted it. Daniel still loved Liam even though the man was gone. Perhaps Daniel did not want another Omega to be his own?

Jamie dried himself off and slipped on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He knew he would not be clothed for long, but he should at least be covered when he went to Sammy. The Omega would be nervous enough as it was without a randy Alpha appearing at his doorway already at half-mast and ready for action. Jamie looked down at his cock, it was, indeed already getting hard, just the thought of mating with the Omega enough to set him off. But he was going to take it slowly, he was mature enough to take his time. He would make sure Sammy was ready for every step of the way. He was about to bond with the man after all.

He walked back across the hallway, he noticed that the rest of the pack had disappeared, probably gone outside, to give him some privacy. Once they were firmly behind Sammy’s bedroom door the pack would try to carry on as normal. Sammy and he would probably not emerge for several hours, maybe even a day. Sammy would need him to mate with him several times. And then they would probably sleep together for a while before beginning the process again. 

With a deep breath, he knocked lightly on Sammy’s door. He heard the Omega call for him to come in. Jamie could hear the trepidation in the young man’s voice, feeling awful for being the cause of it with his earlier behaviour. He planned to make it up to the Omega.

MMMM

He quietly closed the door behind him before turning to take in Sammy’s room. Sammy’s room was at the side of the house and was not overlooked, there would be no chance of anyone seeing in through his window, but the net curtains offered them extra privacy anyway. 

The desk under the window had been turned into a makeshift feed station. Sammy had laid out the energy bars and water bottles for when they were needed. The conscientious Omega had even thought to put cloths on the bedside tables and had a bag ready to toss any that would need cleaning. It always amused Jamie how tidy Omega were. The nesting instinct was not just reserved for when they were in heat. 

The bookshelves that Daniel had put up, already had several books on. Jamie noted that they had been neatly arranged in alphabetical order. 

He finally looked at Sammy who was watching him, his eyes wide. He was sat on the bed, his legs drawn up in front of him, his arms wrapped around them. The Omega looked very nervous.

‘I’m nervous as well,’ said Jamie quietly. ‘I’m really sorry about earlier when I came home. I...couldn’t help myself...I wanted to take you right there and then...I feel so ashamed, it must have been terrifying.’

Sammy continued to look at him but did not respond.

‘I’m OK now though, so don’t worry. We’ll take it slow. I can control myself, it was just you smelt so enticing.’

‘Primordial urges,’ said Sammy, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Jamie nodded and looked at the ground, still feeling embarrassed at his behaviour. 

‘You’re in charge,’ said Jamie after a few seconds looking up again, ‘I won’t do anything without your permission. I really want you to enjoy this as much as possible.’

Sammy shifted slightly before pushing his legs flat on the bed in front of him, relaxing slightly, laying his hands on his lap. Jamie smiled. The Omega, dressed only in his boxers had the typical small frame of his sex. His stomach and chest were still flat indicating his lack of any pregnancies. Most Omega returned to roughly their previous builds after a pregnancy but there was always a slight curviness to them afterwards which Jamie found attractive. He guessed it was because it told him, on that primordial level, that the Omega was capable of bearing children. 

Jamie took a steadying breath and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, he was about to drop it on the floor but thought better of it. He folded it and put it on the chair where Sammy had carefully placed his clothes. Without taking his eyes off Sammy he hooked his fingers into his boxers and pushed them down. His half hard cock standing proud when released from the fabric. He stood for a moment to give Sammy a chance to look at him. He wanted the Omega to feel comfortable with the now naked Alpha in front of him.

‘May I sit on the bed with you?’

Sammy nodded slowly, his eyes wandering over Jamie’s body.

MMMM

When Jamie had arrived home the assault of scents from him and Daniel had been overwhelming, he had been so scared. He had spent several minutes curled up in the corner of the room shaking, terrified. As the scent had calmed Sammy had managed to move to sit on the bed, waiting. He figured if Jamie was going to be forceful and rough with him, it would be better on the bed than on the floor. 

Sammy was ready to accept the treatment he was about to receive. The pack had been lovely to him up to that point. He had to admit to himself that he was surprised at the dominance that the Alpha’s had suddenly displayed with their scents. Sammy wanted to please them both at that moment and had almost walked out of the room and gone up to them rather than wait. But they had all previously assured him that his heat would happen in his room, so he had stayed put. The mix of emotions was difficult for him to sort in his head. It was different from the previous heats.

When Jamie had arrived and stripped off in front of him, leaving himself naked, Sammy had realised the man had done so deliberately. He was showing Sammy that he could be vulnerable as well. Although Sammy knew that Jamie was very strong compared to him. The man would be able to lift him up with little effort if he wanted to.

Jamie walked around the bed and climbed up beside him, stretching his long legs out and leaning on the headboard. Sammy glanced at the man’s cock. He had never really looked at the Alpha’s during his heats at the home, they had pretty much just got on with the sex. He had felt the men pushing into him and moving inside him but that was it. He knew physically he was designed to have sex with an Alpha but the size of Jamie’s cock was intimidating compared to his own small one. 

‘Can I kiss you?’ asked Jamie.

The question confused Sammy a little, he looked at Jamie who was looking down at him expecting an answer.

Sammy nodded. Jamie used his finger to lift Sammy’s head a little before leaning in and pressing his lips against his. Sammy opened his mouth a little and Jamie teased at his lips with his tongue.

Sammy had never been kissed before, not like this. He had a vague memory of his birth Omega kissing his cheek, but this was very different. 

Sammy liked the way it felt. He leaned in slightly and pushed back towards Jamie a little moving his own tongue in a similar way to Jamie. They remained locked together for a few seconds before Jamie pulled back slightly and shifted his position to lie down. Sammy allowed Jamie to pull him down. Initially, Sammy kept his arms in front of him, not really knowing what to do with them. Very gently Jamie took Sammy’s right hand and rested it on his own hip. Jamie moved his hand back to rest on Sammy’s shoulder. 

Jamie leaned in for another, gentle, kiss. Sammy realised that Jamie was giving him the chance to touch him. Sammy was not sure what to do, but very slowly moved his hand around to the front of Jamie, trailing his fingers across the toned abdomen, his fingertips brushing the line of hair that ran from Jamie’s belly button down to his cock.

Jamie broke off the kiss and glanced down to where Sammy’s hand was hovering. He looked back up to Sammy and gave a very slight nod with an encouraging smile.

The invitation obvious, Sammy moved his hand down to Jamie’s cock. He ghosted his fingers over it for a second before gently caressing it. Sammy was shocked when the cock twitched at the touch. Jamie stifled a giggle.

‘It’s a reaction to your touch, I’m...very aroused by you.’

Sammy glanced back down at Jamie’s now fully hard cock. He continued to stroke his fingers along it eliciting more twitches and a couple of moans from Jamie. Jamie seemed to be enjoying the sensation of having his cock touched. Sammy thought back to earlier when he had touched himself to gain some relief from his heat symptoms. He wondered if what was happening to Jamie was similar.

MMMM

Jamie found the delicate touch of the Omega’s fingers on his cock thrilling. It was odd, Sammy was young and naive and very unlike Liam had been. His times with Liam had been fun. Perhaps the lack of pressure to procreate had changed their times together. This was going to be an interesting and different heat for him. He did not know what Sammy would like, Sammy did not know what he would like. Much as Jamie wanted Sammy to take the lead he knew that to a certain extent he would have to guide the young man. He just hoped he could make it a good heat for Sammy.

They continued to kiss, Sammy was learning quickly how to both kiss and touch him at the same time. His fingers explored Jamie, not just touching his cock but caressing his hips and between his legs. Sammy’s own small cock had grown hard, their proximity meant that Jamie could feel it pressing into his leg through the fabric of the Omega’s boxers. 

After another couple of minutes, Sammy paused with his touch and slowly reached up and wrapped his small hand around Jamie’s which was still laying on Sammy’s shoulder. Sammy reciprocated Jamie’s earlier move and took the hand and placed it on his own hip guiding the fingers to hook around the elastic of his boxers. 

Jamie leaned back slightly, breaking off their kiss. He looked Sammy in the eyes. Sammy nodded with a small smile. 

‘Will you…’ Sammy paused, his already flushed features reddening further, ‘could you...touch me?’

Jamie smiled, ‘of course if that’s what you want. Do you want me to just touch you or make you come?’

Sammy’s eyes widened slightly, his breathing quickened. Jamie could tell the Omega did not know how to respond.

‘Just tell me if you want me to stop,’ said Jamie as a way to save Sammy from having to respond.

Sammy nodded again. Jamie slid the boxers down Sammy’s legs. Sammy moved enough to free his legs of the last piece of clothing. 

Jamie wrapped his hand around the small Omega cock. A strange leftover from before the evolutionary leap. The Omega cock was small, if Jamie worked the cock a little Sammy would come, but there was no use for the organ. 

Sammy sighed contentedly, his kiss becoming sloppy as Jamie moved his hand. He gave a small gasp when he came, closing his eyes for a few moments. Jamie could not help smiling at the pleasure he had just brought to the young man. 

‘Let’s clean you up a bit,’ said Jamie, reaching over to grab one of the dampened towels the Omega had left ready.

He gently cleaned the come off his hand and Sammy’s stomach. Sammy looked embarrassed again.

‘Hey, you haven’t done anything wrong,’ said Jamie as he kissed the Omega again.

Sammy pushed himself closer to Jamie and started to rub against him. Jamie could read the signs of the Omega reaching his peak heat. Sammy was getting needy, his instincts taking over. Sammy needed to mate.

‘How do you want me to take you?’ asked Jamie, as he felt his own need begin to grow. 

His control was good, but he knew he would reach a point where he would not be able to control his urge to mate the Omega. 

Sammy looked confused. 

‘What position do you want to have sex in?’

‘There’s more than one way?’

Jamie had to remind himself just how sheltered the Omega were in the home. 

‘Before were you on your knees, bent forward and the Alpha took you from behind?’

Sammy nodded, frowning slightly at the unpleasant memories. 

‘It’s what I’m used to,’ he said quietly.

Jamie stroked his hand along the Omega’s arm, giving him reassurance. 

‘It might be best for me to take you like that this time. The...knot...will likely last a while and it will be easier for us to get comfortable for that. Is that OK with you?’

Sammy nodded, he had tears in his eyes.

He sniffed, ‘thank you.’

‘What for?’

‘You’re being so kind, it’s different.’

‘I know,’ said Jamie, kissing the top of the young man’s head. 

Sammy buried himself in the apparent safety of the Alpha for a few seconds. Jamie waited for the young man to push away, his need to be mated bubbling to the surface again. Sammy twisted onto his front and pushed himself up onto his knees. He was presenting himself for his Alpha. Jamie felt a pang of guilt at Sammy’s inability to stop himself. At the same time, he wanted to take the young man, but he intended to give Sammy pleasure for what was effectively his first time. Heats in the home did not count. Jamie would be taking Sammy’s virginity and more importantly bonding with him. 

MMMM

Unable to stop himself Sammy pushed himself into position. The first time, the first heat had been terrifying. The big Alpha had pushed into him before he was steady. The man had firmly held him still. Sammy remembered glancing across to the matron, her eyes were firmly on the muscled toned man thrusting in and out of him. The matron did not care that Sammy was crying, that he was in pain.

But this, this was different. He felt...ready. His cunt had opened up a couple of days ago, he had found himself wet in anticipation of mating. Before the feeling had brought fear, now with Jamie he felt a tinge of excitement. Was this going to be different? They had told him he should enjoy being mated, it should not be something he had to endure every six months. He should look forward to it. He should be able to feel beyond his natural instinct to mate and bear young. 

Jamie had slowly moved to kneel behind him, his hands rested lightly on Sammy’s hips. Sammy had felt his breathing quicken a little. He was calmer than before but he was still apprehensive about what was about to happen. 

The Alpha pressed his hard cock against his cunt, the natural lubricant doing its job. His body was designed for what was about to happen. Jamie pushed into him slowly but firmly, his fingers digging into his narrow hips slightly. 

Sammy held his breath for a few seconds and closed his eyes. Jamie was bigger than the Alphas that had taken him at the home. 

‘Shh…,’ soothed Jamie moving one hand to stroke his back gently, the touch felt good. 

He began to breathe again, keeping the breaths steady. Jamie pushed in further, taking his time, allowing Sammy to get used to the slight stretch. 

‘Tell me if it hurts,’ the Alpha said quietly as he began to move in and out of Sammy’s small body.

Jamie moved faster, building a rhythm. Sammy was a little startled when Jamie moved one of his hands from their place on his hips to gentle encircle his own hard cock. Jamie moved his hand, along his cock a few times. Sammy forgot that Jamie was fucking him for a few seconds and enjoyed the sensation of being touched by him again. Sammy came with a small gasp, the feeling of calmness and relief swept over him again.

Sammy was aware of Jamie taking his turn to come, he could feel himself filling with the Alpha’s sperm. He knew it was unlikely he would become pregnant yet. The Omega were most fertile in their twenties. He felt so full, not only filled by the larger man's cock but by his seed as well. 

‘I’m going to knot you now,’ said Jamie who had gone back to stroking his back, ‘just keep your breathing steady and you’ll be fine.’

Sammy swallowed and managed a nod as he concentrated on his breathing. The Alpha knot, designed to keep his sperm inside the Omega could be uncomfortable if the Omega panicked and tried to pull away. Most Alphas would exert their strength and hold the Omega still to prevent harm coming to either of them. In an ideal situation, it was the only time the Alpha really dominated the Omega. Although Sammy knew that was not always the case.

Jamie’s cock began to thicken trapping it within his cunt. He could not help the feeling of anxiety. He wanted to pull forward to get away from the uncomfortably full feeling the knot gave him. Sammy shifted unconsciously and screwed his eyes up as the knot pulled at his entrance. But the pain was dulled when Jamie moved to lean forward over him and started to nuzzle the back of his neck. 

A gland on the back of the Omega neck, that, when lightly bitten by an Alpha, caused the two to bond would also help to soothe a frightened Omega. During childbirth, the Alpha generally helped to calm the Omega by nuzzling and nipping at their neck. 

Jamie bit him, very gently, but enough to cause Sammy’s breath to hitch. Suddenly he felt that he was falling, he could not breathe, he was smothered, he was…

He did not know. Did he like the feeling? Did he hate it?

He did not know.

Sammy did not know anything for several minutes. 

MMMM

When Sammy went limp Jamie was ready for him. He had been ready as soon as he bit the back of the Omega’s neck. He circled his arms around the slight male and slowly twisted them both to lie on their left side on the bed. It took a little bit of arrangement but he managed to get them comfortable. At least he was comfortable, Sammy was still on a bonding high, the Omega would not be able to respond for a few minutes.

It was not the same as when he had bonded with Liam, then the older Omega had only taken a couple of minutes to calm down. Liam had already experienced two bonding before Jamie so had known what to expect. 

Sammy was a virgin Omega, going through his first bonding. The feelings were very intense the first time, so Liam had told him. Sammy would not know what was going on, he would be disorientated and possibly scared. It was important for the Alpha to keep the Omega safe at that moment. It was probably the most vulnerable the Alpha ever got as well.

Jamie wrapped his right arm across Sammy pulling him in tightly holding the Omega to his chest. Their legs were intertwined. Sammy was breathing fast but he was conscious, his eyes open, staring ahead. Jamie wondered what his mate was feeling. 

His mate, that was what Sammy was now that they had bonded. Their link would last a lifetime. Both he and Daniel had known the instant Liam had died. That bond had been strong. Jamie hoped it would be the same with Sammy, he was already very fond of the Omega who although still shy had started to come out of his shell over the last couple of weeks. 

‘Are you comfortable?’ Jamie, hoping his Omega was alert enough to understand him.

Sammy panted a few times as he gradually got his breathing under control.

‘Yes, it’s...a little uncomfortable, but it doesn’t hurt. I’ll be OK.’

‘You sure, we could try a different position?’

Jamie did not want his mate to be uncomfortable, but at the same time he knew that the first knot of a heat was always the most difficult as the Omega had to get used to the feeling again after six months. 

‘Jamie,’ said Sammy quietly, ‘I feel the safest I’ve ever felt during a heat.’

Sammy paused taking a deeper breath and managing to finally relax fully. Jamie could tell the young male was more comfortable.

‘They used to just lie there, not holding me like you are. I was not comforted or asked if I was OK. It was horrible...but I feel safe...with you...my mate.’

Jamie could not help a smile, he nuzzled at the back of Sammy’s neck for a second before kissing his temple.

‘Thank you,’ said Sammy after a few moments.

‘That’s OK.’

‘You were right, it was strange and scary to start with but I think I did enjoy it...next time, can we do some different ways?’

Jamie chuckled, ‘oh yes. We can find different ways.’

Jamie knew that Sammy would want and need to be knotted at least twice more and now that the Omega was more relaxed with him they could start to properly enjoy his heat.

Their new Omega was now part of the pack.


End file.
